


Working Night Shift Sucks

by koolbluelive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cashier Castiel, Cussing, Icee Machine Malfunction, M/M, Night shift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolbluelive/pseuds/koolbluelive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is working a boring night shift at a convenience store to help pay for college. Well boring until this man out of nowhere shows up and makes his night a little more memorable *wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Night Shift Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I have attempted to correct this by myself, it will probably flow more smoothly now. Really posted on impulse, so...feel free to give me an opinion.

If it was one thing that Cas hated, it was working nights at the 7/11. Truly the only people that came in at that time were either too drunk to pull themselves off of the floor, much less the stuff they knocked over during a miss placed stumble; or they were shady as fuck, attempting to do drug deals in the back of the store. Currently, however, the convenience store was completely empty, so empty you could probably hear ghosts in the dead silence. Cas released a bored sigh before looking around to make one childish spin in the desk chair. He then made an astute glance at the textbook in his lap. One which he should be studying for his summer course, but deep down he hopes it comes to him through osmosis, because he does more sleeping on it that anything in these boring empty hours. He really didn’t sleep well today because his family had insisted on walking around like a bunch of elephants, so now he was attempting to rest his eyes without drifting into sleep by accident.

Looking at the clock it was about 2 a.m. when Cas's night became a little more interesting as a black car pulled up, lights peering into the store windows. A man tumbled out and for a moment Cas feared another drunk was going to stumble into the store. The man's walk became more balanced as he pulled the store door open letting in a gust of cool night air. The brunet then shot Cas a cocky grin and waved at him before disappearing into the aisles way in the back of the store, you know, where the shady people hang out.

Cas sighed looking up from his text book as he heard the familiar clang which was proceeded by the sound of scattered snack bags. He then heard the man shoot out of few chosen words. Cas slipped his textbook under the counter, before making his way to mend the disaster that had just been created. Entering the aisle, the customer was putting, trying to put the bags onto the rack as quickly as possible from the stands prone position.

"Here,” Cas offered pulling the stand into its upright position. Cas then leaned down expecting the usual reaction. The customer would apologize, sorry I knock this thing over, but on the inside Cas knew they were thinking, maybe if I apologize enough he will pick it up and I won't have to. Instead the man childishly scooped as many packages as he could toward himself away from Cas’s reach. He then cradled them as he stood continuing his quest to stack the snacks back on the rack.

"You don't have to help. I'm the one that knocked them over." he said shooting Cas a kind smile as he quickly shoved bags back on the rack. Cas thanked him before heading back to the front. This time he didn't pick his textbook up however. Several minutes later the man came up to the counter throwing a mismatch pile of items onto the counter: some condoms, a nude mag, tampons, and a six-pack of beer. Cas looked to the man's face to see if he was serious before looking at the items again. Just wow, not only were the items a collection of bad decisions. Cas was pretty sure he was going to have to card the guy to be sure he was even 21.

To be professional Cas started with Sir, and then proceeded with his request for the man's ID. The man quickly pulled the card from his pocket and slid it onto the counter, before glancing at his car outside. Cas could tell the card had been slid across many counters in the past. He picked the card off the counter, upon examining the card Cas noticed it had been bent in half, and someone, probably this guy, had tried to straighten it.

'Had he tried to scrape ice with it, or unlock a door?' he thought as he glanced over the card looking for the D.O.B. Though as he looked it over he could tell other clerks hadn't looked this card over very well. Seeing as though the picture matched; the gender on the card was female, I mean he could be a girl, but Cas doubted it, and the guy was definitely not black as the ethnicity on the card stated. 'Man, I do not get paid enough for this' he thought slipping the card back to the man.

"Not that I worry you are a minor, but this card is clearly a fake, can I see your real one please" he announced, but to the empty space in front of him.

"What was that? um....I think your icee machine is broken" he stated clearly across the store. Forgetting his original task Cas quickly made it to the machine, skidding to a stop at the end of the aisle. What the fuck did you do was what Cas wanted to say, but instead just decided on wanting to stop the flood of slush first which was now pooling on the floor. Cas quickly placed his hands under the machine trying to stop the flow, that just caused the machine to backup and spew its contents onto Cas in a very thorough manner. He then reached up inside the machine to maybe close the locking mechanism. The locking mechanism had been blocked up by a wad of napkins, he began forcibly pulling the sopping napkins from the sputtering machine until it finally came to a stop. Cas heaved a too soon sigh of relief, took a step forward, slipped on the slurry, and fell back knocking his head on the floor just enough to most definitely leave a bruise.

"Hey, are you okay" the man asked in concern he was down on his knee looking over into Cas's face.  
"No! I'm not okay....you," Cas started filling in the man's name with you because he didn't know his true name. He sat up throwing the napkins to the floor with a plop clearly, frustrated. Pushing the man away from him as he got up. The customer lost his balance and ended up sitting in one of the slushie puddles. Cas tried to shake some of the drink from his clothes. The man was quickly on his feet giving him half-assed apologies.

'I mean really how else did the napkins get up there' Cas thought, but didn't say. The man started to try and scoop the blue icee off himself. Flicking it off his hands onto the floor to join the rest of it. Looking over at the guy Cas noticed that it wasn't just him who was soaked with slush the man also had it head to toe, most of his jeans were soaked, and probably his back from when Cas had pushed him and he slipped. Cas became mollified as he noticed the others appearance as well.

"Hey man, I'm sorry I fucked up your clean store, sorry I can't stay and help you" he said looking over the store sweeping his cold hands on his jacket to remove the drink from them. There it is, the guy was going to leave him to clean up this mess. Their hands stuck together as the man shook his hand and patted his wet shoulder. Cas took another step once again going down, and figures he pulls the guy right into the tumble with him. He ended up like super close to the man’s face, so much so that he could see the guy had freckles and dark green eyes. Then he noticed the guy was peering right back at him.

"S-s-sorry" Cas shyed as he quickly pulled himself up from the guy who was now on his back on the floor. Cas felt hot in the face as he thought: that was way too familiar for comfort, what the heck was wrong with him, why couldn't he just fall backwards and many other thoughts that fell in that category. As he turned to get away the jerk on the floor tripped him, causing him to go down once again.

"There, now we are even, don't get so red in the face," the man then began to stand up and walk towards the door. While Cas just lay there in the puddle for a moment, God he was so embarrassed, he didn't mean to freak the guy out, but it freaked him out. As soon as he tried to lift himself from the floor, after pulling the customer down the first time, Cas had gotten an embarrassing eye full of the already attractive man's face up close and freaked out, because he thought he was going to have a romance novel scene. You know the cliché, the couple’s eyes meet and the guy looks like he wanted to kiss her and....Cas sort of wanted to kiss him back.

He then heard the bell ding again, pulling him from his internal struggle. Had the guy wanted to kiss him?!? He painfully dragged himself up off the floor to help the person that had just come in, and explain the mess, and then reason why he was sticky and wet. Instead he was greeted by the guy again, just standing there. Before he could say anything though the guy looked around, closed the distance between them, and kissed Cas.

"So....uh, have a good night" he stated before uncomfortably walking out of the store, leaving Cas on cloud nine. Only the sound of the guy's car engine knocked him down from it.

'Wow, that was....nice?' Cas thought still dazed, shaking himself from the stupor before looking over to the counter to see a hundred-dollar bill sitting there. He knew it was against policy to take tips, but he was going to have to clean this mess up, he needed a bonus, and the man was already gone. Walking to get his cleaning supplies a paper floated off his person. With closer inspection, the note said my name is Dean and my number is ###-###-####, let's hang out, text me.

'hmmm, okay Dean let's do that' he thought putting the name and number into his contacts, before cleaning the rest of his suddenly interesting night up off the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> So like in 7th grade I read a fanfiction that sort of inspired me to write this one! But since it was so long ago I have no idea where it exists.


End file.
